Alarm Clock
Alarm Clock is a female contestant that competed in CTC 5.She was the 10th person voted out and placed 12th out of 21. Personality Alarm Clock is a hot headed, quick witted and astute person. She is very persuasive and can easily persuade anyone to think how she thinks, she can rationalise anything that seems illogical at first. However, if her side of the argument doesn't come out victorious she will attempt to assault the person who she lost to; she's extremely prone to anger. Alarm Clock has been involved in black market trades, where she acquired all these behavioural attributes and traits. Alarm Clock is also very physically fit and won't back down from an athletic challenge, even if she acknowledges she's going to lose she will still participate, however, if she doesn't win she will resort to violence; she's not a very good loser. She's also extremely analytical, if you stutter or contradict yourself she will definitely notice and use it to her advantage. Alarm Clock is also a very poor leader and is very reliant on other people to help her out, she can't even handle the most simple of tasks independently, despite all this Alarm Clock runs a local gang and has been involved in several street fights, however, the majority of the time her gang has failed to come out on top, resulting in several injuries to not just herself, but the entirety of her gang. Because Alarm Clock doesn't have health insurance her debt to the her local hospital is huge and because she can't acquire a stable job this debt will continue to get larger. Alarm Clock has been arrested on three occasions, twice for assault and once for loitering. Because of all the debt, several arrests and the guilt regarding the injuries of her fellow gang members, Alarm Clock has fallen into a dark depression. Despite her coming off as a hot headed, insensitive girl, she's really an insecure, melancholic, lonely girl who just wants to live a normal life. Alarm Clock doesn't want to be known as a juvenile delinquent, she has big ambitions and aspirations. She's always dreamed to going to medical school and becoming a surgeon. However, she's never had the funds to make this dream come true hence why she resorted to working in the black market. She wants to participate in Crap that's Cool to make some friends, gain all the self confidence that she lost, make some money and hopefully, meet the love of her life. Gameplay Trivia * She is extremely smexy. * Her favorite cookie is Ginger Nut. * Alarm Clock's user is playing as Euro in CTC 7. * * Alarm Clock's user, xvsnf competed in TROC 2,3 and 4 as Emerald,Hot Choccy, and Beaty. They're currently competing in TROC 5 as Hot Choccy. * Alarm Clock's user, xvsnf played as Soapy and Hare in CBR 1 and 2. * Alarm Clock was one of the females voted out Pre-Merge. ** The others being Test Sheet and Hourglass. * Her account has been deactivated, making her the 1st ever character who has had this happen to them. Category:Category:12th Place Category:Contestant Category:Female Category:CTC 5 Category:Radiant Road Signs Category:Eliminated Category:Deactivated Account